Ken Masters
300px |Caption = Artwork from Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition |Name = Ken Masters}} Ken Masters is one of the main characters of the Street Fighter series, and one of the two playable characters in the original Street Fighter (in which he was a Ryu clone for use by the second player). He was made into his own character in Street Fighter II, and has recieved great improvements since then, gradually became more distinct from Ryu. Ken's fighting style is still very similar to Ryu's, but with major differences. One of these is while Ryu specializes in the Hadoken move, Ken specializes in the Shoryuken move. Ken Masters is a friend and rival of Ryu, both being disciples of Gouken. Ken became rich after winning various fighting tournaments in USA, eventually marrying with Eliza Masters (Guile's sister) and having a son. He later decides to teach martial arts to his son, also becoming a teacher to Sean Matsuda, who is his son's closest friend. In M.U.G.E.N, Ken Masters was made by various authors. N64Mario's Ken This version of Ken is based off of his appearance in Street Fighter II: Champion Edition on the CPS-1 arcade system. He plays exactly like himself in the game, but uses sprites from Street Fighter Alpha instead of the ones found in the game. Since this version of Ken plays exactly like he does in Street Fighter II: Champion Edition, he does not have any hypers, but only specials. He is a 6-button character with a fair AI, and was made exclusively for M.U.G.E.N 1.0. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' ken1.png ken2.png ken3.png ken4.png ken5.png ken6.png ken7.png ken8.png ken9.png ken10.png ken12.png GM's Ken This version of Ken is based of Street Fighter 3: Third Strike. He is a 6-button character and plays exactly like in the game including the Fire Shoryuken. Each of his normals and specials vary in damage and/or animation duration in accordance to these. That is, from weak and quick to strong and slow, for punch commands: / / and for kick commands: / / . Like GM's other Street Fighter characters, you can select one of his Super Arts, or use then all at the same time. Ken's AI is fairly moderate in difficulty best when played against as another of GM's Street Fighter 3 characters. Its available for WINMugen and MUGEN 1.0. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 2560 (Default) Varies based on Art selection. *Attack: 87 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | EX Version: hits 2 times| }} | Version: flaming & up to 3 hits EX Version: flaming & up to 4 hits.| }} || }} 'Hypers' || }} |Tap Repeatedly| }} |If blocked, can be cancelled into itself immediately after the end| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:GM_Ken_Palette1.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette2.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette3.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette4.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette5.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette6.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette7.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette8.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette9.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette10.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette11.gif File:GM_Ken_Palette12.gif Falchion22's Ken 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' or |Uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' F22KenPal1.png|normal F22KenPal2.png|purple Videos File:MUGEN - Team Ryu vs Team Ken File:MUGEN SF3 Ken (Me) vs. Ryu (CPU) File:MUGEN SF3 Ken (Me) vs MvC3 Ken (CPU Level 8) Finale Category:CharactersCategory:Street Fighter CharactersCategory:Capcom CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Heroes Category:Marvel vs. Capcom CharactersCategory:X-Men vs. Street Fighter CharactersCategory:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter CharactersCategory:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Humans Category:Street Fighter X Tekken CharactersCategory:Shoto CloneCategory:CaucasiansCategory:Characters from the United StatesCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:80's CharactersCategory:Namco X Capcom CharactersCategory:Project X Zone CharactersCategory:SNK vs. Capcom CharactersCategory:Street Fighter EX Characters